


The Perfect Flower

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as a dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: A gift from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	The Perfect Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Vibeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/gifts).



> This is an apology for my last fic... Lady_Vibeke begged me for some fluff so I asked her for a prompt. She sent me this: Post season 2 finale, Din living on Nevarro with Cara. Cara has a lot of admirers sending her flowers and Din is kind of secretly jealous. One day instead of the usual flowers she gets a beautiful knife and she knows at once who's sending it.

Knock Knock!

Cara groaned. What pollen-filled abomination would it be today? Who cared; they all made her skin itch and her eyes puffy like there was no tomorrow. Of all of them, only two of her “suitors’ favours” as Din called them were spared the one-way trip to the trash: a small cactus she almost killed before Din took over, that she only kept in the first place because the note said “A prickly one for a prickly lady.”. All because she threw a knife at Greef once. Once! The second one was a single, fluffy dandelion that her cutest admirer gave her the day before. Kalem, a small boy of 4, came into her office clutching his gift and looked at her with big brown eyes that reminded her of big, fuzzy ears. How could she have said no to that face? So the dandelion ended up on her kitchen table.

Knock Knock!

Cara got up and opened the door.   
“Flo, just tossed them in the… You’re not Flora.” She stated.  
“No, I’m not. I’m just here to deliver this.” Chuckled the old man in front of her, handing her a small package.  
Intrigued, she tore the wrapping open and saw a beautiful knife with an Alderaanian rose engraved on the blade. Attached was a note:

They should have known that the perfect flower is the one that doesn’t make you sneeze. Thank you for not leaving.

D. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Am I forgiven for my last fic?


End file.
